Silence
''Strength lies not in force of arms, but in the loyalty of your people. Tyranny never lasts. Eventually people will tire of the yoke of opression and rise up. History has proven this time and again. -''Guillaume to his sire before being staked for sedition and rebellion. Overview The name Guillaume Lemarque is an infamous one in north eastern France due to some particularly bloody and violent actions he was a part of in the 1920's. Beyond that region he's usually known only as Silence, and has a history of subversion and sedition, sometimes leading to violent protest and resistance amongst local dissatisfied Kindred. Personality Silence is a contrast of behaviors. He can go from calm and relaxed to impassioned very quickly, though that passion rarely expresses itself as anger or rage, but rather as excitement and drive. He constantly seeks out new experiences, and spends a lot of time amongst the Kine. Description Standing at five feet and six inches short, with a thin willowy build, and girlishly pretty features, this young man cuts a rather androgynous figure. He has smooth European features reminiscent of old world aristocracy, and long nearly platinum blonde hair. Rich gold with a thick ring of bright green, and the barest hint of amber circling just around the edge of the pupils leaves him with a rather striking pair of eyes. Rarely can he be seen in any kind of formal wear, preferring an eclectic choice of clothing, much of which is home made or heavily modified. He also can be seen dressing in any mix of boys or girls clothes, sometimes even a bit of both in the same outfit. He also favors dark colors that offset his pale skin and hair. Lineage Childe of Duke Maxime Beauparlant, Alder Unconquered Lord and Prince of Lille. Grand Childe of Baroness Jeanette Ducasse Unconquered Lord. Eclipsed. RP Hooks DJ - Silence is a DJ. He goes by the name DJ Dinobot and specializes in electronic dance music. (Techno, Dubstep, Synth-pop, Industrial, Electro and Trance) Clubs - Between his mortal profession, and his tendecy to spend a great deal of time amongst the Kine, night clubs, and similar gatherings like raves are a place he can commonly be found. Kindred - Silence is always on the lookout for new friends and new contacts. Ventrue - He's a Lord, and covenant affiliations aside he tends to like the company of others of his clan. Carthian - Firebrands, Usurpers, the Movement. He's long been a part of the covenant and is always on the lookout to meet current members, and recruit new ones. Rumors *Silence took part in the French Revolution as a mortal. *He joined the Carthian Movement in it's infancy early in the 19th century. *He was staked by his own sire sometime between the first and second world war for participating in open rebellion against the Prince, who happened to be his sire. *Jericho Pierce criminal of the praxis was at one time Silence's ghoul. What happened? * Silence has locked down the Carthian Seat! Now he's using the podium to test out radical new government, and pushing the Carthian agenda to get everyone to follow specific sets of rules about equality and free speech. Isn't that 'Carthian Law'? Silence5.jpg Silence3.jpg Silence6.jpg Silence4.jpg Silence2.jpg Category:PCs Category:Kindred Category:Ventrue Category:Carthian Category:Inactive PC